Dairanger Vs Power Rangers
by Green Gallant
Summary: MMPR AU. When Billy's invention for the science fair malfunctions the team is sent into an alternate dimension involving a mysterious team of Rangers. Trapped in an unknown world with one civilian how will the Power Rangers ever make it back home? And what will happen to Angel Grove while they're gone?


_Author's Note: All right this is going to be my first brand new story of the new year. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy. And Happy New Year-sort of. _

_**Dairanger Vs. Power Rangers**  
_

_**Chapter 1**_

It was the start of a brand new week at Angel Grove High School as Billy was working on his latest project in the gymnasium for the annual science fair. With the teenage genius hard at work standing over a disassembled small metallic box with wires splayed out every which way in a stripped t-shirt and his famous denim overalls. He spent the entire morning hour stripping, rewiring and connecting diodes before having to disassemble another section of the mysterious device and was deeply embedded in his work to notice a certain someone come up behind him as he toiled over his creation.

"How's your device coming along Billy?" Trini asked standing over him. Billy stood bolt up and looked over his left shoulder at his teammate.

"Oh hey Trini yeah uh I'm just making some last minute adjustments." He said.

"What are you working on?" she asked as she peeked over his shoulder.

"It's a dimensional translator." He said side stepping to allow Trini access to the device.

"What does it do?" she asked curiously. He smiled as he explained it to her.

"Well I'm hoping I'll be able to resonate beta waves to prove the existence of alternate dimensions." He said.

"You can do that?" she said. Billy chuckled a bit as he explained.

"It's something I've been working on all summer. It was a little harder than I first realized, but I've been crunching some numbers and according to my calculations it should be feasible." He said as they chuckled.

At that same time Jason, Zach and Kimberly came into the gym after their last class period ended laughing and talked amongst themselves with Kim leading the group while looking back at Zach and Jason over her shoulder as they came in. Kimberly smiled and turned her head as they headed towards Billy's table.

"Hey Billy!" Kimberly said cheerfully.

"Hey guys." he waved.

"How's the project coming along?" Jason asked standing in the back with arms folding.

"It's coming along great I just have to make some minor adjustments." Billy said.

"So what's this thing do man?" Zach asked.

"It's a dimensional translator." Trini interjected.

"A what?" Kim asked giving Billy a confused look.

"He's going to try and contact other dimensions." Trini clarified as they looked at the device.

"Does it work?" Jason said unsure. Billy chuckled.

"It better work, I've worked on it all summer." He said looking down at the mangled dimensional resonator. While Zach looked back and saw their teacher checking out one of the other science projects in the back corner of the fair.

"There's Ms. Applebee." Zach said as Billy jumped to complete his work.

"Oh Trini help me put this back together." He said.

"Sure Billy." He said as they started stuffing wires back in and made the necessary connections while Jason, Zach and Kim provided cover for the two as Ms. Applebee blissfully made her way up to their table. Billy and Trini struggled to make sure everything was right while their friends ran interference to try and buy them some extra time.

But in their haste Billy and Trini had inadvertently mis-wired several diodes before closing it up while Zach and Kim were showering Miss Applebee with compliments as she made her way through the blockade as Billy snapped on the lid screwing it shut just as she reached their table.

"Hello Billy. And what do we have here?" Miss Applebee asking taking out her clipboard.

"Oh hey Miss Applebee I made a dimensional translator. I've been working on a theory all summer on how to prove the existence of alternate dimensions." He summed up and was clearly nervous as the teacher looked at him curiously.

"A dimensional translator?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am." He answered modestly as Miss Applebee twirled her pen.

"Oh well let's see." she replied eager.

"Yes ma'am." He said as he started up the machine at that same time Bulk and Skull came into the science hall looking to cause trouble and keyed in on their targets.

Pressing a couple buttons on the device an accompanying black rectangular box with a small broadcasting dish spun as it tried picking up dimensional signals as Billy and the others anxiously awaited the results. While this was going on Bulk and Skull laughed as they snuck up behind the Rangers as Skull grabbed a can of grape soda from a nearby table intending to sabotage the experiment but before they could reach them the device Billy and Trini had worked on started to spark as the others jumped. The bursts grew larger as Kim shrieked and the others stepped back while Billy and Trini stood on the opposite end of the table.

"Billy what's happening?" Trini asked.

"I-I don't know." He said confused as the sparks increased.

"It's going to blow!" Jason yelled as the six tried to get back.

Jason and Zach each shielded Kimberly while pulling Miss Applebee back while Billy and Trini braced for impact and were all consumed in a bright burst of light. The rest of the science fair reacted and looked up at the direction of the flash while Bulk and Skull stood completely frozen with Skull still gripping the can in shock while Principle Caplain pushed his way to the front.

"Move. Out of the way." he said shoving past Bulk and Skull who remained frozen, and saw to his complete shock the singed table where Miss Applebee and her students once occupied with a burnt out dimensional translator. At the same time the alarm sounded at the Command Center as Alpha scurried from one computer council to another trying to figure out what happened.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! The Rangers are gone Zordon! They were there one moment and now they're gone!" the robot cried as he tottled about in a panic.

"Calm yourself Alpha, Billy's experiment must have backfired and sent the team into another dimension. You must remain calm in order to help locate them." Zordon told him as the AI did his best to contain his anxiety.

"Your right Zordon, it's just that this has never happened before at least not without Rita or Zedd's interference." the robot responded.

Elsewhere the Rangers and Miss Applebee were found laying in some rubble in what appeared to be the high school gymnasium. Kimberly was the first one to stir laying face down in debris and moaned as she lifted her head and was shocked to find herself in the ruins as she called out to the others who were laying motionless on the hardwood. Her teammates groaned signaling that they had survived the blast as Jason was the next one to wake up as he raised his head staring right at Kimberly followed by Zach, Trini and finally Billy. As soon as the Rangers could stand or close enough to it the team converged on Miss Applebee who was unresponsive.

As they tried to revive Miss Applebee Trini looked up and saw the urban carnage displayed before her. Through the high school's blown out walls and nonexistent roof that all the other buildings surrounding them had been razed as the city looked like a war zone, taken aback by the amount of destruction Trini brushed back her hair as she stood up and grabbed the guys attention as she ventured outward leaving with others with Miss Applebee. Billy was the first one to see her wander off as Jason, Kimberly and Zach all looked up in her direction as she shifted gingerly through the rubble towards the edge of the ruined high school leaning her hand against a bare support beam. In the distance she could make out the warm golden glow of a burning skyscraper on the far side of the block across from where she was standing when sudden they heard the thunderous kneal of something in the distance. The team struggled to maintain their balance as they remained crouched down around Miss Applebee's form.

"What was that?" Kim asked in a cautious tone as a second sound descended and echoed throughout the streets.

"It sounds like...footsteps." Trini said from the edge of the gymnasium.

"Is that what it sounds like from down here?" Kim asked with a hint of disbelief. The thunderous lumbering were more even timed as seconds passed indeed and to Trini's astonishment her prediction came to pass as she looked up over the ravaged buildings and saw what appeared to be the Thunder Megazord roaming the streets.

"Guys...you might want to see this." Trini said in a wary voice as the Thunder Megazord turned its head toward the ruined high school. Then took an assertive stance towards an invisible enemy and unsheathed its sword as it stood ready to battle.

"I sure hope its on our side." she added in fear as a brilliant flash of lightning shot out of its saber.

Trini shielded her eyes with her arm as the lightning streaked across and struck and enormous horned lizard monster. Unlike the monsters they fought this being didn't speak and appeared to be mindless. In truth the monster the Megazord was fighting would be right at home in a Godzilla movie as the Thunder Megazord lumbered forward with its saber drawn at arm's length. The creature then drew on the ambient storm clouds around it and absorbed four streaks of lightning into the massive black horns on its back and launching it back at the Thunder Megazord as the giant mecha was hit with a brilliant flash but remained standing as the rain started pouring down on them. The shock of the icy torrential rain seemed to have jolted Miss Applebee awake as well as the teacher flailed her arms and legs wildly on her back while the Rangers were knelt around her filling her soaked students with relief that she was alive. The woman hollered as the students helped her up while she tried to figure out what on earth was happening as Trini turned back to face the teacher. Her sweet smile piercing through the rain as the Rangers kept their wits about them for their teacher's sake.

"What? What on earth is happening?" she asked looking around and realized her surroundings.

"Oh! Oh my!" she said in shock.

"Come on Miss Applebee we have to get out of here." Jason told her.

The instructor wasted no time and led the charge as they raced to find shelter out of the torrential rainstorm. Inside the cockpit of the Thunder Megazord sat five mysterous strangers in costumes mimicking the color schemes of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers with large white vests with an unidentified disk symbol on the left side of their chest, that by bisected with a bronze line down the middle and wore colored helmets with golden face plates with visors and silver vented mouthpieces, each one with the face of the one of the Thunderzords, with thin golden armbands on their biceps, with white gloves and boots and having a Green Ranger in thier ranks rather than a black one as they piloted the Megazord.

Across the battlefield the creature powered up as lightning surged from the storm clouds into the massive horns on its back and tried once more to fry the team. But the Thunder Megazord responded turning its blade sideways with the flat side facing them as burst of electricity was absorbed by thier saber and stood its ground. The monster amplifed the attack tenfold as the Megazord briefly struggled and was being pushed back by the attack while the civilian Rangers looked on, but then the Megazord gained the upper hand and started towards the monster and slowly backed away from the encroaching mecha still absorbing the ambient electricity from the monster's attack before turning thier blade and plunging it into the monster's belly. The creature roared in pain as the Megazord broke off its left horn with its fist in an explosion while the beast roared in outrage and tried futilely to fight them off before the mecha smashed it into a nearby skyscraper and withdrew its saber. Inside the cockpit the team silently raised thier arm as the Megazord's eyes issued an eerie glow along with its trademark sound as golden streaks of lightning flowed into the blade and began turning its torso to the right as it used the finishing move and felled the great beast with a single stroke and went up in a fearsome explosion. Once the monster was dispatched the Megazord turned its attention over to the space the civilian Rangers once occupied as did the ones piloting as they looked on in curiosity.

_Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that? For those of you that are wondering Power Rangers owes alot of itself to the existance of a long running series in Japan known as Super Sentai. Which is the source material for Power Rangers since 1993 Power Rangers have used the costumes of every Super Sentai team but one. Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Translated as Five Star Squadron Dairanger, its best known for giving us the Thunderzords and the White Ranger costume. While the main Dairanger costumes were never used. Because of this the series occupies a unique place in Power Ranger history and is something I've been meaning to tackle for quite some time. I'm far from the first author to do it but now I find myself in a rather odd predicament I haven't decided who they are or even what they're team name should be. Should the Dairangers be alternate versions of the original Power Rangers or should they be OCs? I really cant decide on this one. I have to say I haven't written a Mighty Morphin story in years so I was afraid so I may be a little rusty handling the original crew. I hope it was to everyone's liking still not sure if it was that great. Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions for the Dairanger crew. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


End file.
